Lapin fouettard
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Pour pâques, le lapin fouettard est venu punir Antoine car il n'a pas été sage ! Matoine Lemon juteux. Ah ah.


**Disclamer : **Antoine et Mathieu sont des personnes réels et donc ne m'appartienne pas. Les gars si vous lisez ça, eh bien contactez moi, histoire que vous le réaliserez en vrai pendant que je vous filme ! Bisous Baveux !

Je voulais bien le poster pour pâques mais j'ai largement le temps de me faire piqué l'idée d'ici l'année prochaine ! Et puis c'est un cadeau que je me fait à moi même (what what ?) et donc à vous également, Bref, âmes sensible s'abstenir et bonne lecture petits insectes.

* * *

Lundi de Pâques c'est quoi ? pour ceux qui font partie d'une secte très connue, Pâques est la plus importante fête de la chrétienté. Elle commémore la résurrection de Jésus-Christ énoncée par la Bible, le deuxième jour après sa "passion". Pour certain c'est un jour ou tu dis adieu à ton régime et que tu t'enfile de délicieux oeufs, lapin et cloche en chocolat et pour d'autre juste un jour férié. Pour Antoine c'était la 3 eme option. Une raison de plus pour ne pas sortir son fichu épisode que tout le monde attendait avec impatience et qu'il n'avait certainement pas encore commencé...

Rectification, il venait de commencer mais était complètement buggé devant une vidéo encore plus "What The Fuck" que d'habitude. "Qu'es ce que..C'est quoi le projet derrière tout ça ?"avait t-il dit. Il était encore tombé sur de l'art contemporain et c'était un homme qui peignait avec sa bite. Géniale ! Bordel, Internet et ces merdes allait vraiment le tuer !

Le touffu était tellement concentrer sur la vidéo, tout en tirant une tronche pas possible, qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de sa baraque s'ouvrir, et pourtant elle avait grincer ! Celui qui l'avait ouverte serait les dents, priant pour ne pas qu'il se fasse repérer. Il referma celle-ci doucement et sans problème et se cacha au plus vite dans la salle de bain sans se faire repérer. Un vrai ninja ! L'inconnu eu un sourire sadique et se dit à lui même " il est temps de passer à la suite du plan !"

Un quart d'heure s'écroula et Antoine commença à avoir une petite faim. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il regardait des truc dégueulasse que cela allait lui couper l'appétit non plus! Il avait un estomac en béton. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa cuisine en s'étirant, il avait un de ces mal de dos ! "Je lui demanderais de me masser lorsqu'il reviendra" se dit Antoine à haute voix. Il Ouvrit son frigo et surprise, il y trouva Richard posé sur une bouteille de vin. "Qu'es ce que..." fut ces seules mot en regardant la peluche. C'était vraiment étrange, il ne s'était pas bourré dernièrement, du moins pas à ce point. Il avait sans doute du le mettre là sans y faire gaffe, après tout, il était seul chez lui.

Il récupéra la peluche froide et une pêche qui lava avant d'en croquer un bout. Se sentant un peu seul, il fit semblant d'avoir une conversation avec Richard à propos du pinceau pénis imitant sa voix.

"Antoine je peux me mettre à la peinture?" lui fit dire Antoine qui allait répondre a cette requête par un énorme "non". Il allait le dire mais le mot mourra dans sa bouche alors qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre. Il fit tomber le fruit à moitié déguster au sol et resta fixe pendant plusieurs seconde. Il observa la personne en face de lui et déglutis. Sa respiration fut aussitôt saccadé. son coeur battait a la chamade. Il était à la fois gêné et excité. En face d'Antoine se trouvait une personne dans un habit assez...Hmm...Oui, assez érotique pour lui.

-Tu a été un vilain enfant ! s'exclama l'homme déguisé.

Antoine se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et expira, se retenant de rire.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Daniel qui le regardait sous toute les coutures.

-Mathieu, le lapin fouettard ! Et tu va être punis !

Il se retenait d'exploser de rire et se mordit l'intérieur des joues. "Mais qu'es ce qu'il est excitant ce con !" pensa t-il en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Il cligna des yeux et observa une nouvelle fois son compagnon. Ce cher Sommet était vêtue d'un habit de lapin, comme celui qu'il avait fait pour la vidéo 34 de son émission. En ce qui concernait ce déguisement, ce n'était pas de la connerie, il fantasmais vraiment sur ça et en ce moment, Mathieu réveillais quelque chose en lui. D'ailleurs, il lui demanderait bien pourquoi celui-ci était ici et non chez sa mère mais pour le moment, certaine question n'était pas importante, cela pouvait très bien attendre!

-Vous êtes quoi au juste ?

-Celui qui punis les enfants qui n'on pas été sage.

-Tu plagie sur le père fouettard ? demanda le binoclard, avec une voix suave.

Sur ces lèvres il put lire "ta gueule" ce qui renforça son sourire.

-Tu remarquera très vite que je ne punis pas de la même manière que lui, fit il en prenant son pistolet en plastique.

Mathieu souriait comme un sadique. Antoine déposa Richard sur un meuble et s'avança vers le "Lapin fouettard" et d'une petite voix il demanda:

-Mais qu'es ce que j'ai fait de mal Mr Lapin?

-Ne te fous pas de moi Gamin ! Usa Mathieu de sa voix la plus grave, et érotique qu'était celle du Patron. Tu le sais très bien!

"Toi même tu ne le sais pas avoue!" pensa le présentateur de What the cut !? en le fixant dans les yeux. Il s'était un peu plus rapproché de lui et se racla la gorge.

-N'y a t'il donc rien que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner ? fit il en imitant la voix d'une fillette.

C'en était trop, chacun explosèrent de rires. "Bordeeeel c'était quoi ça ?" avait demander Mathieu en se tenant les cotes alors que son tendre se tenait à lui, s'empêchant de tomber. Ils rigolèrent pendant encore un moment avant d'arriver à se contrôler. Antoine voulait vraiment voir comment allait se dérouler la suite du sketch, bien qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

-N'y a t'il donc rien que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner ? Redemanda le touffu d'une voix normal cette fois.

-Hmm...Je crois que si : Déshabille toi !

Forcément cela allait être ça et ça ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire. Il recula de quelques pas puis souleva doucement son t-shirt du "docteur who" laissant à son compagnon le temps d'observer le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ces yeux. "Antoine est vraiment magnifique" pensa le présentateur d'SLG tout en s'humidifiant les lèvres. Il voulait se rapprocher et toucher, caresser, embrasser et lécher chaque parcelle de son corps, cela était énormément tentant, mais pour le moment il valait mieux se retenir...Tout ce qu'il désirait, il pourrait l'avoir et le faire dans très peu de temps...

Il dégrafa sa ceinture et la retira, la laissant tomber au sol, puis déboutonna les quelques boutons avant de faire descendre son jean. Ce qu'il regarda en premier était les jambes de Daniel, longue, quelque peu poilu et magnifique. Il remonta doucement les yeux sur le bas de ces cuisses, apercevant un suçon qu'il avait fait il y a une semaine de cela sur la cuisse gauche, il tenait bien et il en était fier! Il remonta un peu plus pour voir le dernier tissu de son conjoint. Il se tortillais sur place, il avait hâte de la suite, mais il prenait beaucoup trop de temps à son goût !...Le faisait t-il exprès ?

Il pu l'entendre rire. Il lisait dans ces pensés ? "Enfoiré" le traita mentalement Mathieu qui commençait à être sous pression. Mon dieu il le désirait tellement.

Ils se mettaient dans cet état alors qu'il ne faisait que ce regarder! La pièce était remplis de leur respiration saccadé. Il commençait à faire chaud, surtout pour Mathieu, et bien qu'il était nu, son déguisement lui portait vraiment chaud! Celui-ci alluma rapidement Samuel puis reporta son attention sur son amant qui s'était retourné lui montrant le dos. "Ho mon dieu". pensa Mathieu qui avait le rouge au joues d'ou celle-ci piquait légèrement. Antoine posa ces mains sur ces hanches et les fit descendre jusqu'au tissus qu'il retira avec lenteur, montrant peu à peu ces fesses.

Et finalement le caleçon tomba à ces pieds.

Les poil de son corps s'était hérissé.

Mon dieu ! Qu'elle vue ! Qu'elle beauté ! Quel cul ! "Aaah" gémit le plus petit qui avait les yeux rivé sur son magnifique derrière. Rien que de le regarder pouvait lui donner un orgasme.

Il fit tomber son revolver mais s'en ficha complètement, se concentrant sur le spectacle.

Antoine releva les pieds, enlevant son caleçon posé dessus et se retourna lui montrant son sexe qui était au garde à vous. Il continua de le contempler jusqu'a ce qu'Antoine se remette a parler.

-Et maintenant Lapin fouettard ? demanda t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-...Maintenant...

il lui lança un regard aguicheur.

-Lèche moi la carotte!

Rouge pivoine, était la couleur des joues d'Antoine. Il était à la fois gêné et amusé, la manière dont il avait dit cette phrase était juste épique. Il riait intérieurement et se rapprocha de Mathieu dans une démarche féline. Lorsqu'il furent assez près l'un de l'autre, Antoine posa ces mains sur ces joues et rapprocha son visage. Il le fixa dans les yeux et souffla sur sa bouche avant de se baisser, caressant les épaules, le torse, le bassin et le derrière de Sommet. Bien qu'il avait un costume il ressentait à merveille les douces caresses de Daniel et avait gémit de plaisir.

Le touffu trouva la fermeture éclaire caché par la masse de poil et ouvrit celle-ci puis fit sortir le sexe tendu de son amant. Bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait le lécher et le prendre en bouche, ça le gênait un peu. Qu'es ce qu'il n'allait pas? Était ce le fait d'avoir imiter une jeune vierge tout à l'heure ? Peut être. Il se lança et lécha le membre gonflé. Il l'avait à peine toucher que cela fit provoquer de nouveau gémissement à mathieu.

Le plus beau et le plus doux son du monde qu'avait entendu Antoine dans sa vie.

Il prit en main le sexe, long et dure de son compagnon et le lécha sur toute la longueur, l'humidifiant à mainte reprise, lui provoquant de gargantuesque orgasme le faisant se crisper à chaque coups de langues. Et finalement il le prit en bouche. Ce fut l'extase total. Antoine n'eu le temps de faire que deux allé-retours que Mathieu se vida dans sa bouche tellement il était doué. Antoine se retenu de sortir une connerie et avala sa semence. Il retira un peu le membre de sa bouche et suça le gland, récupérant les dernières gouttes, faisant trembler Mathieu de bonheur.

Il se releva et baissa la tête l'observant quelques instant avant de lui donner des baiser papillon sur le visage en commençant par son front, ces paupières, ces joues, ces oreilles qui fit trembler un peu plus sommet et enfin sa bouche, qu'il embrassa avec fougue. Cela faisait un moment qu'il l'attendait . Mathieu s'accrocha à la douce chevelure de son conjoint. il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il disait tant de mal à propos de sa tignasse, il le taquinait à ce propos en public mais en réalité, il adorait ces cheveux, les caresser, les sentir, ou emmêlé ces doigt dedans, lui provoquait un bien fou.

Alors qu'un combat buccal avait commencer entre les deux protagoniste, Antoine avança doucement et plaqua Mathieu contre le mur, protégeant avec ces mains, les fesses de mathieu du mur qu'il massait également. "Attend je me laisse contrôler là" remarqua Sommet alors qu'il se faisait sucer la lèvres inférieur. Il inversa leur position et plaqua ces mains sur les cotés, ne pouvant le faire au dessus de sa tête.

-Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça gamin, fit le Lapin fouettard.

-Je ne suis toujours pas pardonner ?

-Pas encore, mais presque, dit ce dernier avec un sourire taquin. Penche toi en avant sur la table et écarte les jambes. fit ce dernier avec des étoile dans les yeux.

Antoine faillit encore exploser de rire alors que Mathieu le libéra. Il finit par s'avancer vers sa table en gémissant "tout de suite Lapin fouettard". Il se pencha en avant, maintenant ces bras à la table. Il baissa la tête mais la releva très vite lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son partenaire embrasser ces fesses. "Vive Pâques!" pensa Antoine en gémissant, serrant les poings alors qu'il sentait une langue lécher son intimité. "Qu'elle voix" se dit Mathieu à lui même en continuant de le titiller. Il ne pouvait plus résister lorsqu'il l'entendit encore gémir de plaisir. Il se redressa et présenta son sexe à l'intimité d'Antoine puis s'introduit doucement en lui "Aaaaah Lapin fouettard" gémit Daniel, essayant de contrôler sa respiration." Mathieu lécha et mordit son dos alors que ces mains se posaient sur ces hanches et les tenait fermement. Il commença ces coup de reins d'une manière brutal, ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas Antoine, réclamant d'autres de ces coups. "Lap-Aaaah!...Mathieu !" cria le plus grand en se tenant à la table qui se cognait contre le mur. "Antoine! Tu est..si boon...Hmm !" lui répondit son tendre continuant ces allés et venue en lui. Il avait trop joués et n'en pouvait déjà plus. Leurs jouissances fut rapide, et délectable. Antoine manqua de s'écrouler sur la table lorsque Sommet se retira de lui mais il le soutenu et l'aida à se coucher sur le lit. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais c'était tellement bon. Il enleva son costume, le laissant au sol et se coucha au coté d'Antoine en lui prenant la main. Aucun des deux n'osa parler pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant de ce moment agréable. Antoine s'était retourné pour l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises sur la bouche et sur le torse. Mathieu rigola et se pencha sur le coté pour récupérer quelque chose qu'il avait caché. Le touffu découvrit des oeufs en chocolat dans un petit panier, il se mit a rire.

-Tu ma gâté aujourd'hui ! s'exclama t-il enfin en enlevant l'emballage d'un des oeufs qu'il passa sur le torse de mathieu laissant une trace de chocolat dessus qu'il lécha en vitesse.

-Hmm...Je savais que cela te ferait plaisir rigola le plus vieux en l'embrassant sur la tête.

-D'ailleur que fait tu ici ? Tu n'était pas censé rendre visite à ta mère ?

Mathieu sourit en fixant son tendre dans les yeux.

-J'avais mentis, c'est la semaine prochaine.

-Hein ?

Et oui, le nain avait tout prévu depuis un moment. Il soupira et finit par rire avant de se retourner sur le ventre.

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien rien. Mais masse moi le dos ! Ordonna Antoine.

-...

Mathieu sourit a son tour et l'embrassa dans la nuque avant de s'assoir sur lui et de le masser en rigolant. "Et merde, il a une autres idée de sexe en tête" finit par penser Samuel non loin d'eux.

End !

* * *

Je me suis éclaté a l'écrire, mais vous elle vous a plus ? laisser donc une Review !

Je suis méchante avec Antoine mais j'adore cette tête de con, il est adorable xD

Mon ordi bug tellement que j'ai du emprunter celui de mon copain pour vous écrire cet os ! la suite de la fiction ne pourra donc pas être mise en ligne pour le moment, bien que je continue de l'écrire sur mes messages (le reste est sur open office) patientez encore un peu, cela devrait être bon d'ici quelques jours, je l'espère...

bonne journée et bon anniversaire à ceux pour qui c'est le cas !


End file.
